


Danganronpa: Chaos Undergound

by ChayBarrelMaker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChayBarrelMaker/pseuds/ChayBarrelMaker
Summary: Junpei Nakano, a student with an ultimate talent, awakes in a strange complex with no memory of how he got there. Given that it's danganronpa, I think you can guess the basic gist of what follows.





	1. Meeting the Ultimates

Chapter 1: Meeting the Ultimates

“Across this fine nation of ours, there exists those with that elusive quality; ultimate talent. You will want to praise these people, will want to hail them as leaders, may even want to devote every ounce of your ability to their success. You must resist this! This is the power of an Ultimate, and it is a power to be feared! Ultimates talents may be useful, but the people that wield them are dangerous liars and psychopaths! Use the talent, and reject the Ultimate!”

The world faded in slowly. Dulled words rattled around my head. I grasped for reality.

I wake up in a cramped school classroom. The desks are pushed up all around the room, and the entire place looks deteriorated and disheveled. The walls are covered in off putting strange designs, and hastily scrawled on the blackboard are the words “Who are you?” How cliche. It is a good question though; My mind is still foggy and reeling. I try to put my thoughts in order. “I am Junpei Nakano. I am sixteen years old.” Made sense so far. “I live with a family of five, two mothers, one sister, and one brother.” Yup, I think that’s my family. “I am the Ultimate film blogger.” Oh right, my blog. I write a fairly popular blog about films. I try to think of the last thing I remember, but my head is still too foggy to place anything chronologically. I feel for my glasses. Yup, they’re there. I look around the room again. The windows are replaced with thick sheets of metal, but the door looks functional. I walk up to the door and try it. Surprisingly it opens. The moment I take a step out the door frame loud static blares on what sounds like a PA system. I clutch at my ears. The static is so loud. After a minute or two it subsides, and a high pitched voice comes on over the system. “My most sincerest apologies for that little gaff, students. If you could all just ankle your way over to the gym, I’d appreciate it. I’ll be there a little after you all arrive, so don’t take any wooden nickels while I’m not there.” It cuts out and leaves static, albeit less loud this time. The voice said “all,” so that probably means there are other students here. But what was with the weird terms? Wooden nickels? I suppose I should walk around, try to find the gym the voice was talking about.

After wandering the dark lit dismal halls for a few minutes, I stop suddenly. I hear footsteps. They echo around the hall, slowly getting louder. My heart races. I mean, I suppose I don’t have any real reason to think they aren’t just like me, but the pace and sound of the steps feels somehow... menacing. Maybe it’s just the situation. Probably against my better judgement, I call out “Hello?” The footsteps stop. 

“Do you know where we are?” The voice makes me jump. It’s low, and breathy, and makes the hair on my neck stand on end. “Not a clue. Who are you?” The sure footsteps start up again, and I see a figure emerge from the darkness. He stands about a head taller than me, and is wearing a dark red three piece suit. He cracks a cautious, but kind smile and replies “My name is Saboru Coda. Normally my introductions would be a bit… friendlier, but I don’t think either of us are in the mood for that.” He puts out his hand, and I cautiously shake it. 

“My name is Junpei Nakano.” I respond. “Do you know anything about what’s going on?” He shakes his head. “Only what I heard from the announcement. Other than that, all I know is that I woke up in a classroom without my,” He stops himself, and smiles. “My things.” Just realizing it after he said it, I check my pockets. Empty. “Crap.”

After that exchange, we both continue our separate ways, me promising to find him and tell him if I reach the gym and vise versa. I’m left wondering if I trust him. I suppose I trust him enough to talk to him and not run away screaming. I guess that’s trustworthy. After walking for a few minutes more I come across a large door and push it open. It’s rusted, but functional. On the other side is a large room, and about eight people standing around inside it. When I step inside they all look at me. “Is this the gym?” I ask to the group. 

One of them, a girl wearing a black and gold cocktail dress, says “Well it seems to be, and I think that’s all we can really hope for at the moment.” I look around and don’t see Saboru anywhere. “Did a tall guy in a suit come through here already?” “Yeah. Said he needed to find someone and left.” A short girl dressed in an outlandish semi-heavy metal semi-cutesy j-pop outfit says. “If he’s looking for you you should just stay here. He’ll find it again soon.” Somewhat nervous, I go and stand with the other students. A girl with blue hair and an anime t-shirt walks up to me.

“So who are you, and what’s your talent?” She asks. I’m surprised. “H-how did you know I was an ultimate?” She looks around. “We’re all ultimates, at least I think. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume or anything.” “No it’s fine. I’m Junpei Nakano. I’m the ultimate film blogger.” A boy in a dark coat and gloves starts laughing uncontrollably at this. “That is literally, without a shadow of a doubt, the most meaningless talent I have ever heard of! Holy crap… That is hilariously pathetic.” He chokes out through his harsh giggles. I blush. Okay, so my talent wasn’t exactly groundbreaking, but I’m still proud enough of it. Everyone else turns to the boy and he stifles his laughter. 

The blue haired girl turns back to me. “Then you might have heard of me maybe. I’m Hanawa Kanaza. I’m called sometimes the ultimate voice actress.” My eyes spark with recognition. “Oh right! You played Midy in Causal Rift, right?” She grins from ear to ear. “Yeah. I loved that role so much. I’ve reprised it like sixteen times.” I nod my head. “I can see that, the Midy character was absolutely the best thing about that movie. Well, Midy and her arc. The whole movie kind of had a focus on the connection between Dirk and Whats-his-face, and it just didn’t…” I trail off as I realize the complete tangent I just went off on. I blush a bit again. “Sorry. Habit.” 

Hanawa gives a small giggle. “I think I know the feeling. I could probably talk about Midy for hours too, so I kind of get it.” Somehow just having a conversation it feels like the mood is so much lighter in the room. The girl in the outlandish mixed-genre outfit spins up next to me, touching my arm. “Aw has Miss Kanaza already claimed you as hers?” This time it’s Hanawa’s turn to blush a deep red. “I don’t… uh… we only… I…” She struggles for words and eventually just gives up. “Go ahead.”

Taking the invitation to short girl lets go of my arm and swings around in front of me. “I am the adorable teen idol: Doki Doki Co Gai Duong \\(☆o☆\\)! You can call me Doki-Co for short since I know my stage name is a mouthful.” She strikes a pose with her left hand on her hip and her right in the air. I’m about to respond with something, and then she leans in close to my ear, hands connected around my back, and whispers “If there weren’t six other people here, I would give you the more intimate introduction.” She backs off and strikes another pose, this time with her tongue out, her fingers in a V, and her right eye winking. “Heck,” She giggles. “I still might!” I’m caught somewhere between scared and aroused. Fearoused. I’m not entirely opposed to something like that, but not with other people in the room. I stammer a bit. She giggles even more. I decide to try and change the subject. “S-so you’re an idol?” She grins. “Cantcha tell? I’m the lead singer of N-Heat!” Oh I’ve heard of that band. They’ve had some popular songs. Kind of a metal-pop fusion, so I guess that explains the outfit. “So I guess you’re the ultimate popstar then.” Doki-Co clasps her hands together and leans her cheek against them in yet another pose. “Not at all Junpei-Sweetie. I’m actually the ultimate crossdresser!” Without thinking I respond “Oh so I guess you dress in male clothes on stage. Wait. WAIT.” Realization dawns. She’s clapping now. “Oh my god Junpei! I live for that moment and you did not disappoint. Ku-freaking-dos.” She swings around to the side of me and whispers “But you know the offer still stands, sweetie.” I’m not disgusted. I’m just shocked. Her voice is so female. She has breasts and everything. I never would have thought for a millisecond she was male. Or, ‘she’.

Before I can figure it out Hanawa chimes in to the conversation. “So wait, I don’t think I’m entirely clear on this, do you identify as female in a man’s body?” Doki-Co flips ‘her’ head around in yet another pose. “Nah I’m a guy, in a guy’s body, in women’s clothes. And absolutely rocking them better than most women by the way.” The girl in the cocktail dress thankfully steps between me and Doki-Co. I say girl, but her body is incredibly mature looking. I thought all the ultimates were teenagers. Doki-Co puffs out ‘her’ cheeks in annoyance. The womanish girl gently places her hand between us, and it’s a few seconds before I realize she wants to shake hands. I reach out, and she introduces herself. “My name Maria Towa. I am the ultimate socialite, and daughter of the esteemed businessman Jaque Towa. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Nakano.” Her words sounded somehow both rehearsed and sincere, and she spoke with a slight french accent. I shake her hand softly, almost for fear of breaking her hand. “I’m sorry to ask something so personal but, how old are you?” I ask. 

She replies with a soft smile, and the words “Fifteen years of age.” Wait, she’s only fifteen? Her whole being just emanates grace and elegance and she has the body of a mature eighteen year old, how is she a year younger than me? My confusion must be clear because she clarifies “I know, I hear the phrase ‘No, you must be older than that!’ quite often. Truth be told, I don’t entirely see it myself.” I cock my head to the side slightly. I can’t help but say “No kidding? You’re so mature.” She delicately places her hand over her bottom lip and says “Mister Nakano, you hardly know me. I appreciate the compliment of course, but you run an awful risk judging on first impression.” She gives a cryptic smile and backs off. 

One of the girls in the back of the room catches my attention with a friendly wave. I walk over to her as Doki-Co starts saying something to Maria. “Heya Junpei.” The girl says in a chilled out tone when I get close. “Ignore that crap Clay said earlier. He’s just a jerk, and he’s already insulted everyone else’s talents too. He even called Doki-Co... some things I’d rather not repeat.” The girl is frowning, and seems legitimately concerned about me. “Oh It’s fine. I can handle that kind of stuff.” It’s not entirely true, he did hit a nerve about my talent being meaningless, but I don’t want to worry the girl. “Oh that’s good.” She says, and seems to relax.

The girl has long brown hair, and is wearing a paint smeared smock over an oversized t-shirt and bell bottom jeans. She really does look straight out of the sixties now that I look at it. “My name is Yuuna by the way. I’m the ultimate sculpture.” I make a confused look. “Did you mean sculptor?” She nods. “Yeah, why? Did I say something different?” I wave my hand dismissively. “Nevermind I think I just misheard you.” She shrugs.

“So what’s that guy’s deal anyway. Did you say his name was Clay?” I gesture over at the boy who insulted me earlier. She sighs. “Yeah. He says he’s the ultimate forensic… something. I just think he’s a jerk, so it’s probably best to just avoid him.” I nod my head. That makes sense. 

So now there’s only one person left, a boy standing quietly in the corner, holding a briefcase and wearing a dark suit. I walk up to him. Before I have a chance to say anything he swiftly pulls a card out of his breast pocket and hands it to me. It reads “Yoshi Namidamoto: Attorney and Legal Counsel.” followed by addresses, phone numbers, and other information. I hesitantly put the card in my pocket. Looking back up at Yoshi his face is perfectly still. “So-” I start to speak but he cuts me off. “If you ever need any legal assistance Mister Nakano, I mean no exageration when I say that mine is the best in the business.” He’s such a quick speaker, but his words are perfectly decipherable. His gaze is focused unmovingly on my eyes. All of his mannerisms seem almost designed to throw me off balance, and I can’t even remember what I was going to ask him. “Thank you?” I reply. He gives only a terse nod. 

Suddenly a door opens. Two boys, one dressed in a lab coat, goggles, and a headscarf, the other wearing what looks like footie pajamas and a red collar walk in. The boy in footie pajamas is huge, looking nearly seven feet tall. The other smiles and says loudly “Ah! Finally we have found this fabled gym! What a blessed event Adam!” The giant boy looks around at us, then back at the other boy, and then cracks the biggest goofiest grin I have ever seen on a human being. 

The lab coat boy proudly proclaims “I am Ryuu Marukama, the Ultimate Mad Scientist! And this is my wonderful brainchild Adam DeSozo!” Clay is the first to speak. “Ultimate mad scientist? What are you, five?” Ryuu seems unperturbed by the insult, and continues “Adam has been hailed as the Ultimate homunculus, but other translations would more accurately call him the Ultimate Artificial Human!” Ryuu speaks with a lot of pride and a thick middle eastern accent. Adam just grins like a child; adorably. He opens his mouth, thinks, closes, thinks some more, opens his mouth again, and says “Ryuu Marukama is very smart. He made me, he made other things too. He is very smart.” Ryuu glows like a proud parent, and says “Thank you for the glowing endorsement Adam! We will now be taking questions from the audience!” 

No one speaks for a bit, until Yuuna raises her hand. “Yes?” Ryuu calls on her. “I have two questions, is that okay?” The bombastic scientist thinks for a moment, and replies. “I’ll allow it.” “Okay cool,” Yunna continues. “The first question I have is, did you really create that guy?” Ryuu nods enthusiastically. Yuuna says “Okay that’s really cool, so now my second question, do you have any clue how or why we’re all here?” 

Ryuu’s face falls. “To that I would unfortunately have to say no. Me and Adam just woke up here. I can’t remember where I was last, and Adam often can’t remember that on a normal day so we just started walking.” Everyone starts to talk amongst themselves a bit, and Ryuu and Adam slowly phase into the crowd. Everyone sort of pokes and prods at Adam, but he seems to be okay with it.

The door opens again, another pair of boys walk in. I recognize Saboru, who seems to relax a bit after seeing me in the room, but the other boy is very strange looking. He wears what looks like a cowboy outfit, and has pistols and ammo strapped around him. The gun man tips his cap to Saboru, and says in an outlandishly western accent “Much obliged for leadin’ me here Saboru. I coulda been wanderin’ those halls for god knows how long.” Soboru gives a low and breathy “Not a problem.” and continues with “I’m actually going to head back out and look for people. I think I’m starting to get a feel for the layout of the building.” The cowboy nods and replies “Godspeed, my friend.” And Saboru walks back out.

The man notices the eyes on him, slowly tips his hat over his eyes and says “Before y’all ask about the getup, cus I know you’re gonna...” He trails off. Suddenly he rips the hat from his head, with the same motion pulls a pistol from his belt, and says “The name’s Naoki Danshingua; Ultimate Gunslinger.” Predictably the first to say something is Clay. “Oh is that why you look like a toddler who wanted to-” Before he could even finish the sentence a bullet whizzed past him and his eyes grew wide. Naoki smiled. “You want to finish that sentence, boy?” A drop of sweat rolls down Clay’s face, but grit his teeth and responds “I can tell that was just a BB you child.” Naoki nods slowly, and says “That may be, but let me tell you this; Say some crap again, you're gonna get a bullet. Not a warning, not a question, not a BB...a bullet.” Hey I recognize that line. Is that referencing or plagiarism? Either way Clay doesn’t respond.

Naoki begins to mingle in with the group, and before long the door opens again, this time revealing two girls. The one has pink bobbed hair, a tan scarf, glasses, and is carrying a piece of paper and a pen. The other had long hair, deep bloodshot eyes, completely normal teenage clothes, and a leather purse. The first girl said “You see bitch? I told you I’d find it.” The other girl sighed and responded “Yeah you told me you’d find it and I said ‘Yeah you probably will.’ and then you got all upset like I was supposed to underestimate you or something.” The first girl looked over at the other with a look that I swear could put down an elephant. “Hahaha very funny miss ultimate comedian. Did you all know this girl is an ultimate comedian? I know fuck me who would have thought this girl was an ultimate comedian. She’s so fuckin’ hilarious.” That was the most biting sarcastic statement I have ever heard. I wonder if Clay just found the love of his life. The other girl just responded with a flippant wave. 

Naoki was the first to speak this time, shockingly. “So I can gather that the one of you is probably the ultimate comedian from that verbal barrage, but what about the other?” The pink haired girl puffed out her chest and said “Name’s Miho Ono, and I’m hailed throughout the land as the ultimate cartographer. If you need a map, I’m your gal!” The other girl adds at the end of Miho’s gloating saying “I’m Asao by the way. Don’t let the talent’s name fool you, I’m not actually that funny.” and ends her introduction with ironic finger guns. I turn to look over at Clay, but it seems the threat of being shot actually shut him up since he just has his hands in his pockets looking depressed. 

“So Miss Ono,” I’m shocked to hear the voice of Yoshi addressing her. “You travel the globe mapping uncharted regions, correct?” Apparently everyone else is as stunned as me as we all turn to look at him. “Heck yeah, that’s my jam!” Miho replies, apparently eager to be able to self-promote some more. “I hope you forgive my focus Miss Ono but I must ask then, how heavily insured is your life at the moment?” Everything goes a bit quiet at the morbid question. “Uhh… I mean… insurance...” Miho struggles to respond before puffing out her chest and looking angry. “Fuck you! You only get life insurance if you plan on dying any time soon. Which I don’t!” Yoshi nods his head. “Thank you Miss Ono I appreciate your compliance.” He says in the same quick semi-monotone way. Miho looks pissed off. 

Before she can confront anyone though, the door opens again and in walks two boys. This time the first is a heavily tattooed boy wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a single glove, and the second is a small and svelte boy in a stylish barrett and an expensive looking jacket. At a guess maybe… ultimate tattoo artist and ultimate clothing designer? The tattooed one waves at us with the gloved hand and starts heading into the crowd. The other follows shortly behind. Naoki walks up them and holds his hand up, indicating for them to stop. They do so. Naoki asks them “So what’re the talents then, friends?” The tattooed boy gives a small laugh and says “Oh right. I forgot that’s a thing to do. I’m Yuu Kimomoto the ultimate driver.” A whisper runs through the group and he nods and adds “Yeah, the guy who was sent to prison after being the getaway driver for twelve heists in a row. That Yuu Kimomoto.” The stylish boy looks around and says “And I’m Takuma Itou. I’m the ultimate special effects artist.” Well I was way off. I should have recognized Takuma though; I’ve seen a lot of films he worked on and saw a few interviews with him. Maybe he’s grown since then. Clay is now repeatedly looked back and forth between Yuu, Naoki’s guns, and Takuma.

Before the new two have a change to merge into the group the door flies open and in bursts a figure in military gear and a bandana covering his face, holding what looks like an AK-47 and pointing it at us. “Who the hell captured me!? Why the hell am I here?!” They scream in a thick accent. Before anyone has a chance to say anything the gun flies out of their hand. Everyone wonders what happened for a moment, and then we see Naoki with one of his guns out. “You! Screw hell off!” The figure screams and charges at Naoki, pulling a knife out from somewhere. Again before anyone can blink a shot fires and the figure is on the ground clutching at their eye. “Jesus! Shit! Christ! You’re good shot!” the figure shouts in broken and heavily accented japanese. “There won’t be no permanent damage. I only shotcha with a BB.” Naoki says, shockingly collected. “No one in here, as far as any of us know, are the ones who put us in here.” He continues. “So I recommend you calm down, show us your face, and speak as plain and calm as you can.”

The figure begrudgingly complies, and takes the bandana off their face. They’re a woman, and quite a beautiful one at that. “I am Mariana Cortextia.” She says in what I now recognize as a Latin American accent. “I am the ultimate revolutionary. Japanese not first language. Do you speak Spanish?” Naoki nods. They carry on a conversation for a few minutes in spanish before Naoki turns to everyone else and says “She was just freaked out is all. She says she aint sorry, but she also says she’s happy no one got shot. Well, no one ‘cept her.” Miho apparently decides to take this moment to chime in. “I can speak spanish and I heard that whole thing. You’re sugar coating that bitch’s words!” Naoki doesn’t respond at all except for a single look in her direction. 

The door slowly open again, and in walks Saboru again, this time with a girl in a wheelchair. The girl has gray hair, thick glasses that magnify her eyes, and a whole mess of equipment strapped to the wheelchair. “H-hello all.” She says. “M-my name is Saki Ebina, A-and I’m the ultimate chemist.” She’s clearly rehearsed those words, but you can still hear the fear behind them. She rolls in further with Saboru following closely behind her. She looks across the room, and it might be just my imagination but I could swear her eyes lingered on me for a bit longer than anyone else. If they did I have no idea why, since I am probably the most normal looking in the entire room. Maybe that’s why I stand out? Normal is the new weird? 

It occurs to me I don’t know Saboru’s talent. I don’t want to be the one to ask but since no one else is. “Um, Saboru?” I ask. “Yes?” He responds in the same low breathy voice as before. “What’s your talent? You never said.” He sighs, and responds “I’m afraid I can’t. It’s officially classified. Sorry. I would if I could.” Oh that’s a shame. I suppose he’s probably involved in high level government then. Ultimate spy maybe? That would be cool. I nod and respond “That’s okay. I understand.” Man I am rubbing shoulders with some weird and impressive people today.

Saboru leans down so his head is next to Saki’s and whispers something in her ear. He leans back up and Saki nods enthusiastically. What was that about? Saboru announces to the group that he’ll head back out and look for more people, but before he can leave the PA system suddenly blares to life again. “Oh you’re all gathered in the gym! If that ain’t just absolute berries!” The same high pitched voice as before said. I notice Mariana looking around wildly and clutching her AK. When did she pick that back up? “Well farbeit from me to be too late to this little rub! I’ll be there soon!” Before any of us have a chance to react, what looks like a stuffed bear drops from the ceiling. To our amazement, the stuffed bear stands up, on its own, and says “How soon was that? I’ll never be late to watch some kids die or my name isn’t Monokuma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed the inconsistency in the fact that some characters have their personal belongings and others don't, there is a reason for that but it somewhat ties in to the twist so I can't say why. So know that there is a reason.


	2. I am Monokuma

Chapter 2: I am Monokuma

Everyone stands silent, in various states of amazement. The stuffed bear gives an awkward little look around the room and says “What? Is there something on my face?” There’s another few seconds of silence before someone speaks. “Uh… Ryuu? Why is the teddy bear talking?” It was Adam who asked, but before Ryuu can say anything the bear speaks up. “Firstly, I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR. I AM MONOKUMA!” The shrill voice makes me take a step back. “Secondly, I’m talking because I’m your Headmaster of course! A headmaster should be able to communicate with his students, you know, to make sure they’re not idiots who deserve euthanization!” Such a happy tone for such dark words. 

“Well anyways, let’s start with the basics!” The bear continues. “As I said, my name is Monokuma, I’m the headmaster of this academy, you all have memory loss, Junko Enoshima is the mastermind, and you’re all gonna have to kill each other. There! I think that’s everything!” Everyone stares slack jawed. No one processed a thing he said. A discordant chorus of “D-did you say kill each other!?” “Memory loss?” and “What are you?!” rises from the group.

Monokuma sighs and clarifies. “Fiiiiine. I’ll explain it to you dumb doras. I am a complex robot equipped with an AI system to rival Skynet and hooked into this building like a spider on a web, that also just so happens to look like a squeezable soft stuffed toy. Good so far?” Some nods come from the group, and I hear Clay murmur under his breath “What the hell even…”

Monokuma starts to walk around the group. “My next point; You guys are stuck here. And before you scream like a bunch of toddlers about it, there is a way out so just… *giggle* Bear with me.” No one finds the pun even the slightest bit amusing. “I’ll get back to the way out in a bit, but first,” Monokuma continues. “I want to talk about your memories. You don’t have them. And you guessed it, the only way to get them back is escape!” At this the bear points to Yuu for no discernable reason. Yuu just looks confused. 

“And now for the most important bit of the explanation;” A bizarre grin spreads across Monokuma’s face. “In order to escape you have to kill someone.” 

Everything stops. I can barely think. “Wh-what?” I stammer out without thinking. Suddenly guns fire. Everyone scatters. There’s panic. Everything’s blurred. There’s shouting. There’s Monokuma’s laughter. “The door is locked!” I hear someone scream. I hear more gunshots. I’m running. I hear someone scream “Fire!” I’m pulling at the door. Someone shoves me out of the way. I struggle to my feet. Suddenly the world goes black.

When I wake up, I can feel my hands tied behind my back. I look around. Everyone else is here in the gym, tied up in the same way. Everyone is starting to wake up. “Well well well!” I can hear Monokuma’s voice. My head is pounding. “You are a violent group! But unfortunately a quickie killing game just won’t get me off like it used to. A killing game has to be sensual, you know? But still, I admire your enthusiasm!” 

“So in order to facilitate a nice and friendly killing game,” Monokuma continues as more people wake up. “I’d already taken away all your potentially lethal weapons and replaced them with harmless replicas.” Naoki and Mariana look around at their things with confusion, as well as Maria and Ryuu. Maria looks up at Monokuma and asks “But if we don’t have weapons, how do you intend to have us kill one another? Not that I would wish to of course, but it still seems contradictory.” Miho shouts out “What the fuck are you even on about?! We’re not killing each other you psycho!” before Monokuma can answer. Monokuma ignores the interruption, and says to Maria “Oh don’t worry about finding weapons. There’s plenty of deadly crap in this building. The real tricky bit is gonna be not getting caught.” 

Clay perks up at this, and asks “Getting caught? How does that work?” After some more shouting from Miho, Monokuma replies “Basically when someone dies, which they will,” He gives a poignant look at Miho. “We hold a class trial, and during that trial you try to figure out ‘whodunnit’, and the killer tries to lead you off the right path! Sounds fun, riiiiight?” 

I can hear Yuuna ask “Wha-who shot? Shooting?” She must be dazed. I suppose I don’t really know who shot, but at a guess I’d say it’s the same person who charged at us with an AK-47. I look over a Mariana struggling against her bonds. Everything feels so blurred. It feels unreal. 

“So kids, let’s have everyone go to your rooms and start plotting. We have a big day tomorrow!” That bear. It scares me. That’s all I can think is how terrifying that high pitched voice is. Monokuma goes around undoing the bonds. Freed from the bondage I stand up and look at everyone else. Clay is gritting his teeth, Mariana is clutching her gun for dear life, Yuuna looks like she can barely see three feet in front of her, Saboru is just staring at Monokuma, Yoshi looks almost completely unphased, and I think Doki-Co fainted a while ago. 

After all of the hands are untied, Monokuma hands us each a ‘mono-pad’ and sends us off to find our rooms. The lights in the halls have turned on now, illuminating every grimy corner. Some of the walls have inspirational posters on them, but they’re crudely edited to be dark and foreboding. Like a noose graffitied over a “Hang in there.” poster. Normally I would comment on how cliche it all is… but I’m too tired. Not physically, but mentally. I look beside me and notice Takuma walking beside me. “Are we headed the same way?” I ask. I need something benign to think about.

“I uh… I think so. My mono-pad says to go this way.” He answers. We walk in silence for a few seconds. I feel awkward. “So I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier, but what exactly does being the ultimate special effects artist involve?” He cracks his knuckles and replies “Well for me it’s about fusing old practical effects with new modern ones. Despite how much I use it, I really hate all the modern pure CG movies use. It always looks too clean, you know?” I nod. He continues “I kind of have a gift for it, and directors seem to really like me. I see it as sort of a forgotten art really. Plus making bank off super successful films is always nice, hence how I can afford all this.” He gestures to his jacket and barrett. He talks with an air of confidence that he really didn’t have before, and more than a hint of pride, despite how disorganized his statements were. “But yeah, it’s pretty fun. The thing I really have a gift for is texture, because again the common stuff is just way too clean and smooth to look natural. I’ve worked on movies like Hollow Knight, Bring the Jubilee, and I worked a bit on some smaller personal projects too.” He cuts himself off and looks at me with his head tilted. “Oh yeah,” He starts again. “I forgot I don’t actually know you. Didn’t get a chance to meet anyone before that bucket of crazy broke down the door.” 

He’s very easily distracted isn’t he? “Oh I’m Junpei Nakano. I’m the ultimate film blogger.” I answer. “Oh I see, then you’ve probably heard of me right?” He asks. Kind of arrogant but I suppose he isn’t wrong. “Yeah I’ve seen the movies you mentioned and I’ve seen some interviews with you.” I think for a moment. “I’m not going to lie though, you seem very different in real life.” 

At this he butts in almost instantly. “Oh yeah interviews are all just publicity stunts in Hollywood. At least they are in my circles. You don’t actually answer any questions you just read from your script and more people hear about you, but I mean I’m not knocking it. It works, you know? But still you don’t talk truthfully around my circles, they’ll tear you apart. Even in private, they can be brutal. You have to watch your back.” He’s acting like he’s a war hero or something. I mean, I don’t know his situation personally, but I can tell just from the way he’s acting that he’s bigging himself up.

I keep nodding along to him talking about his vicious circles until we reach the rooms marked as ours. Oh, there’s little chibi depictions of us engraved into the doors. Even in some insane death game, I can still appreciate small details like that. But that also means we weren’t just captured randomly out of all the ultimates. This place was at least retrofitted specifically for us. I tune back into whatever Takuma is talking about. “...I swear you would never be able to tell from first glance but there it was; A sex tape.” Wait what? What’s he talking about? Actually... I probably don’t want to know.

“Uh… I think that’s your room.” I say trying to break the one sided conversation. He looks over at the door, then back at his monopad. “Oh yeah. Cool. See you around then.” He responds simply, and walks inside, closing the door behind him. I stand outside for a few minutes more. There’s a door across from ours labeled “B5.” I try to open it, but it’s locked. I give up and head inside my room. The room is small, with only barely enough room for the cot and desk that occupy it. 

As soon as I shut the door, Monokuma drops from the ceiling and lands squarely on the bed. I make a small sound out of surprise, and monokuma responds by laughing. He says in the same shrill voice as before “Oh sorry pops, did I scare you?” His mockery annoys me. I grit my teeth and reply “What do you want?” He strikes a pose that I guess is meant to look cutesy. He says “Oh I just wanted to tell you about your room is all? Is that too much to ask?” Without waiting for my response he continues “You’ll note there’s computer inside the desk. Don’t bother getting your hopes up though, there’s no internet connection and there’s nothing too helpful on there.” I tentatively look inside the desk. There is indeed a laptop in there. I turn back to look to him. “The next thing you should know about is that the walls are soundproof, and if you want to go to the bathroom then-” 

“Why are you doing this to us?” I interrupt. I don’t care about any of this expository crap. I feel like I need some kind of answer. Monokuma looks at me for a moment. “Oh… I have lots of reasons…” He says, almost sheepishly. “You could say I’m testing something… Or you could say it’s a copycat crime… That I’m trying to entertain myself... That it’s a cult activity… Or even call it an elaborate suicide.” He leans in close to me. His one red eye is terrifying. “But really? I just want to watch you all sink into the depths of insanity and despair. Watch you choose as your reality comes crashing down around you. Which will win? Denial? Or defeat? I wonder which you’ll pick.” He leans back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go iron my shoelaces. Toodle-oo, Junpei.” And with that, he disappears.

I sit down on my bed and think. What did he mean? What did any of that mean? Was someone controlling Monokuma? Or was he just some insane AI system that went rouge? Why pick us of all people? And what memories are we missing? I open the laptop in my desk. I look at my reflection in the screen. I look at my reflection. If what he said about our memories is true, I should look older… right? I look at the black screen. I do look older. There’s stubble on my chin, and my face looks more adult than I remember it. How old am I? Eighteen? I close the laptop and lay back down on the bed. I try to think of nothing.

…

...I have to go to the bathroom.

...I probably should have listened to Monokuma’s explanation.

...Damnit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I hope you're enjoying it.


End file.
